darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandra Moltke
Alexandra Moltke (born Alexandra Grevina von Moltke February 11, 1945 - some sources say 1947) is a Danish actress who played Victoria Winters in the original Dark Shadows. Alexandra was born in Sweden to Danish parents, and in an interesting coincidence, has a sister named Victoria. Alexandra married while she was on the show, and castmate Nancy Barrett was among her bridesmaids. She eventually left the show when she became pregnant with her son, Adam Isles, and decided not to return after giving birth because she had become tired of what she saw as Victoria's blandness and hoped that a new, more challenging role might be written for her instead. This never happened, and after the role was recast twice Victoria Winters was abruptly written out within 40 episodes of Moltke's departure. In a happy twist, Alexandra gave birth to her son on June 27, 1969 - the third anniversary of the series' premiere! In the late 1970s Alexandra was the mistress of Claus von Bülow, and was claimed to be a motive for two alleged attempts by him to murder his wife in 1980 (for which he was convicted, but later cleared on appeal). In the film about the case, Reversal of Fortune, she was played by Julie Hagerty (uncredited). Alexandra Moltke is now a documentary filmmaker whose films include The Power of Conscience: The Danish Resistance and the Rescue of the Jews (1994), Scandalize My Name: Stories from the Blacklist (1998), Porraimos: Europe's Gypsies in the Holocaust (2002) and The Healing Gardens of New York (2006). In an interesting coincidence, she and fellow castmate John Karlen both have sisters named Victoria, and sons named Adam. Appearances 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, 23, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 41, 43, 46, 48, 50, 51, 52, 53, 56, 57, 59, 60, 61, 62, 65, 66, 68, 70, 71, 72, 75, 76, 78, 80, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 90, 91, 92, 94, 95, 96, 97, 99, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 106, 107, 108, 111, 112, 114, 115, 116, 118, 120, 121, 122, 124, 125, 126, 127, 132, 134, 135, 136, 139, 140, 141, 142, 143, 144, 147, 148, 149, 150, 152, 153, 154, 155, 156, 157, 158, 159, 160, 161, 162, 164, 165, 166, 167, 169, 170, 171, 173, 175, 176, 181, 182, 185, 186, 187, 188, 189, 190, 191, 192, 194, 195, 196, 199, 201, 203, 204, 206, 209, 210, 211, 212, 217, 220, 222, 223, 228, 229, 230, 232, 233, 234, 235, 237, 238, 240, 241, 245, 246, 249, 251, 252, 253, 254, 256, 259, 262, 263, 266, 267, 268, 269, 270, 271, 272, 274, 277, 278, 279, 280, 281, 282, 283, 284, 285, 286, 287, 288, 289, 290, 293, 294, 295, 298, 299, 300, 301, 302, 303, 304, 306, 307, 309, 311, 312, 313, 315, 316, 320, 324, 325, 326, 327, 332, 334, 336, 338, 342, 343, 344, 345, 346, 347, 349, 352, 353, 364, 365, 366, 367, 368/369, 370, 371, 372, 373, 379, 382, 385, 386, 387, 389, 396, 398, 399, 400, 401, 404, 408, 412, 413, 416, 421, 427, 433, 435, 436, 437, 452, 453, 454, 455, 456, 458, 460, 461, 462, 463, 464, 465, 466, 469, 468, 470, 471, 473, 474, 476, 478, 479, 482, 487, 488, 490, 504, 509, 517, 518, 519, 523, 524, 525, 526, 527, 528, 529, 530, 531, 532, 534, 535, 539, 547, 550, 552, 553, 555, 556, 559, 565, 567, 575, 576, 579, 583, 585, 586, 589, 603, 604, 610, 617, 618, 619, 620, 622, 624, 625, 626, 627 External links Alexandra Moltke article - The Dally Reporter, June 23, 1966 Category:Actors Category:Television Actors Category:Original Series Actors Category:Narrators